Stealth Boy
Der RobCo Stealth Boy 3001 ist ein persönliches Gerät zum tragen am Handgelenk. Er erzeugt ein Modulationsfeld, dass das reflektierte Licht von einer Seite eines Objekts zu der anderen überträgt, so dass eine Person sehr viel schwieriger zu bemerken ist. Geschichte Die Technologie wurde von Robert Mayflower entwickelt, basierend auf chinesischen Hei Gui Tarnanzügen, die zu den Black Ghost Aufstandsbekämpfung-/Terror-Einheiten gehören. Obwohl der Stealth Boy handlicher ist und ein größeres Tarnschild erzeugen kann, hat er einige Nachteile. After the Great War, it was used by the nightkin elite Supermutanten units of the Meisters army. In Fallout: New Vegas, Doctor Henry is in possession of schematics for the Stealth Boy Mark II Prototyp. Experimental even before the Great War, he has managed to recreate one hoping to provide insight into the nightkin's problems. However upon asking Lily Bowen, a friendly nightkin to assist with the experiment he is soon interrupted by Keene who demands the schematics so he and his band of nightkin can modify existing Stealth Boys to mark 2. The Courier then has a choice between talking Keene out of it, killing him or giving him the schematics. Some time after they acquired the Stealth Boy technology, the Stählerne Bruderschaft experimented with those devices. When the side effects were discovered, the devices were banned and the team disbanded. However, it was not known that the team had already begun to suffer the effects of the device. Thinking the disbanding of their team to be a conspiracy, they decided to steal the Stealth Boys and form a new covert operation called the Circle of Steel. Nebeneffekte Repeated usage has been found to have unpleasant mental side-effects. It causes the user to suffer paranoia, delusions, hallucinations, and eventual schizophrenia. Obvious signs of stage one, paranoia, include fearing one's loved ones. This occurs after two to three uses. Stage two; delusions. This is also one of the easiest stages to identify; sudden symptoms of being bi-polar also come into play. This happens after four to six uses. Stage three; schizophrenia. At this point, one would be completely insane, with little chance of ever going back. Nightkin in New Vegas suffer from this, especially Davison (and presumably Tabitha), apparently because the side effects are more pronounced in super mutants than humans. These side effects are exibited on Dog and God, surviving nightkin/member of the Armee des Meisters. None of these side effects, however, show any signs of being present in the player character, no matter how many are used. Varianten Stealth Boy right|120px Stealth Boys can be found in Fallout, Fallout 3, and Fallout: New Vegas, although it is mentioned in Fallout 2 and its description is present in Fallout Tactics files. The device's back story wasn't developed until Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle, where it was spelled as StealthBoy to prevent it from being confused with the "Stealth Boy" playing style. It was going to appear in the canceled Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 as "stealth girl", as it was usable only by Scarlet, a female character. Stealth Girl later became a reference used in Fallout: New Vegas, as the companion perk given by Lily Bowen, a female nightkin, the perk provides a 200% increase in Stealth Boy duration. Stealth Boy Mark II Prototyp This world object is an enhanced Stealth Boy, put through testing by the Enclave during the Great War. It is only seen used by Lily during the quest Guess Who I Saw Today. Galerie STLTHBOY.gif|Fallout Stealth Boy Mutant_commando.jpg|A Supermutant nightkin commando using a Stealth Boy in Craig Petersen's illustration from the canceled Fallout d20 RPG en:Stealth Boy es:Sigilante pl:Stealth-Boy ru:Стелс-бой Kategorie:Sonstige Gegenstände Kategorie:Verbrauchsgegenstände Kategorie:RobCo Industries Technologie